The Flute of Summoning Dragon
ぶ |phon = Doragon o Yobu Fue |trans = Dragon-Calling Flute |image = TheFluteofSummoningDragon-DPKB-EN-C-UE.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 43973174 |effect = Effect, Condition |lore = Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type monsters from your hand. "Lord of D." must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. |itlore = Attivando questa carta quando hai un "Signore di D." scoperto sul Terreno effettui un'Evocazione Speciale di fino a 2 mostri di Tipo Drago dalla tua mano. |ptlore = Quando "Senhor dos Dragões" esta no seu Campo com a face para cima, voce pode Invocar da sua mão, por Invocação-Especial, até 2 monstros do Tipo Dragão. |splore = Activate esta carta solo si "Lord of D." esta face-up sobre el field. Puedes Special Summon hasta 2 monsters tipo Dragon desde tu hand. |jplore = フィールド上に「ロード・オブ・ドラゴン－ドラゴンの支配者－」が存在する場合、手札からドラゴン族モンスターを２体まで特殊召喚する。 |animelore = Activate only while "Lord of D." is face-up on the field. Both players can Special Summon up to 2 Dragon-Type monsters from their respective hands. |en_sets = Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-EN030 - C) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-EN027 - C) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN088 - R) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-042 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-031 - C) |eu_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-EN087 - R) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-E039 - SR) |au_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-A042 - SR) |fr_sets = Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-F039 - SR) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba Évolution (SKE-FR031 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-FR087 - R) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-FR030 - C) Deck de Structure: Le Choc des Dragons (SDDC-FR027 - C) |de_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-DE087 - R) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-G039 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-DE031 - C) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-DE030 - C) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-DE027 - C) |it_sets = Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba (MIK-I039 - SR) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba Evoluzione (SKE-IT031 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-IT087 - R) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-IT030 - C) Structure Deck: Conflitto dei Draghi (SDDC-IT027 - C) |pt_sets = Deck Inicial do Kaiba (DIK-P042 - SR) Deck Inicial do Kaiba Evolução (SKE-PT031 - C) |sp_sets = Baraja Inicial Kaiba (BIK-S042 - SR) Baraja Inicial Kaiba Evolución (SKE-SP031 - C) Retro Pack (RP01-SP087 - R) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-SP030 - C) Baraja de Estructura: Choque de Dragones (SDDC-SP027 - C) |jp_sets = EX Starter Box (ScR) EX-R Starter Box (EX-85 - UR) Kaiba Structure Deck (KA-47 - C) Kaiba Volume 2 Structure Deck (SK2-029 - C) Structure Deck: Dragonic Legion (SD22-JP026 - C) Tournament Pack 2008 Vol.3 (TP07-JP010 - C) |kr_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-K042 - SR) Starter Deck: Kaiba Evolution (SKE-KR031) |gx02_sets = Princeton Power (Rare) |ntr_sets = Flight to a New World (Rare) |wc6_sets = Special Summon Collection A (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 3 |anime_dm = 054, 068, 093, 094, 098, 133, 200 |anime_zx = 106 |manga_d = 089 |manga_r = 029 |support1 = Lord of D. |support2 = Dragon |summon1 = Special Summons from your hand |database_id = 4810 }}